


A different kind of dancer

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Laslow, I'm not going into detail with tagging, Lapdance, Luna | selena/Odin - Freeform, M/M, Slight Alcohol, Smut, half drunk characters, it's just gay smut don't read it if you don't like it, just the background pairing for my bbys, possible full on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow had fell for his Lord in a way no man should to another man, or a retainer to their superior.  The most embarrassing thing he could think of to do would to be confess, but that thought was soon stomped on when his cousin and friend pressure him to go show the drinking crowned prince a fun time.  The last thing Laslow had ever expected to do was to give a lapdance to a more than sober Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized that I write a lot of one shots for fire emblem (it is one of my favorite video game series) but they either end up being sad or just fluffy. So after I thought of making yet another fire emblem drabble(s), I decided, why not make it smutty. Will decide later if it'll be one part or two.

An all too familiar sound rang in the ears of the gray haired mercenary, who could almost hear the loud  _ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_ of his racing heart.  As he took a few more steps, his body twisted, turned and spun, his arms and legs moving about to form a beautiful dance.  The graceful dancer was surrounded by numerous trees, having found his own little hide out to practice his dancing.  That was one thing that didn't change about him, even after leaving his family to go with his duo of friends to help save another world.

 

His movements made no noise, even as his feet hit the ground and he spun and twirled, sweat dripping off his forehead as his dancing sped up and slowed at times.  The dancing male's movement came to a stop, his bare feet kicking at the dirt on the ground as he let out a soft sigh.  Gray colored bangs clung to his sweaty forehead, his palm wiping across it to wipe away the damp strands of hair.  Gray was the one hair color he didn't expect to gain after coming to Nohr, and he certainly wouldn't have complained if he had gained his mothers soft pink hair color like his friends had.

 

Although, he did miss his dark blue hair color he had gained from his father, the king of Ylisse.  He did miss his mother, and his father and sister.  But, as a prince, he knew responsibility.  He also knew loss, and how much there would be if he hadn't come along with his friends to help save the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido.  Although he didn't mind the name Laslow, it was his now, and he was no longer the blue haired Ylissean prince Inigo.  A small smile crept onto his face as he sat down on a nearby log, rubbing his dusty feet off in the grass before slipping back on his boots, his mercenary outfit soon coming along with it.

 

"Laslow!  Hurry up, you dolt!  We don't have all day."  Came the familiar shout of the red headed mercenary he knew so well, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as his smile never faded, even after he was snapped out of his day dreams.  "Laslow of the Indigo skies, my dear flesh and blood!  Have you possibly forgotten about the celebration of the joining of the two lives between Odin Dark and Selena the Moonborn?"  The theatrical dark mage said with fake hurt in his voice as Laslow approached them, Selena rolling her eyes and mumbling something along the lines of 'nerd'.

 

Laslow waved off his friend, a soft chuckle escaping his parched lips.  "No, Odin, my old friend,"  He began speaking to his cousin, brushing his hand through his still damp and clingy hair.  "I have not forgotten.  I was just getting in my daily dance practice, I was a bit behind today."  Laslow spoke, slightly telling the truth about being behind.  The truth was, his lord Xander had asked for advice from Laslow, and even if he had the standing to say no to the crowned prince, his rabidly beating heart and the lump building in his throat prevented him from doing anything but nodding with a smile.

 

The truth was, ever since Laslow had joined Nohr's army and became Xander's retainer, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.  He loved supporting the blond crown Prince, and he always felt honored when he spoke to him.  But as the time dragged on, he felt embarrassed and also incredibly lucky, yet foolish at the same time.  In his heart and his mind, he knew that once the war was over, he would have to go back home to Ylisse.  It wasn't like he could stay behind, his entire family and all of his friends were in the other world so far out of reach.  The crown prince felt nothing towards him, he was sure, and he couldn't change that.  Even if he did, he was the heir to the Ylissean throne and simply could not abandon it.

 

"Laslow!  Hey, snap out of it!  We have to get ready!"  Came Selena's bark of a tone, snapping Laslow out of his daydreams yet again.  "I'm surrounded by morons, yet I'm marrying one."  She sighed, her tone going soft as she turned and walked away with Odin tailing behind her.  Laslow shook his head slowly, a deep accented chuckle slipping past his lips again as he followed after his friend and cousin, wondering how much trouble they would have together as they celebrated Odin and Selena's engagement together.  Laslow's mind couldn't help but wander, thinking what could be if it was only he marrying Xander instead, but his common sense and fear pushed it aside, the dancer remaining silent as he followed the only ones he believed to care for him.

 

x  x  x

 

Laughter filled the tent that the three close friends shared, the night having been filled with nostalgic memories, plans for the future, and a bit more than a few sips of alcohol.  The night had been going by slow, none of the three knowing what time of night it was, only knowing that the dark sky had darkened more, a few stars scattering around the sky.  As Selena and Odin talked about their soon to be wedding and exchanged a few kisses, Laslow's happy smile faded into one of sadness and loneliness.  He wished it could have been him and Xander in that position, and it seemed his friends knew too.  Passing him a bottle of wine, Odin gave his cousin a wink, Laslow slowly raising an eyebrow in confusion.  "It's pretty obvious to us how you feel about Lord Xander."  Odin hummed, dropping his usual threatrical nonsense speeches and just enjoying the night with his soon to be wife and cousin.  "You should tell him."  Selena joined in, sipping her own glass of wine.

 

Laslow glanced down at the bottle in his hands, sighing as he lifted it to his mouth and took a long sip, placing it back down and toying with the threads of his casual shirt.  "I..  I don't believe I can, my friends."  He said sadly, a smile still laced on his expression.  "That's crap!"  Selena huffed, giving her friend a glare.  "If you like him, then go say something, moron!"  The dancer slowly raised a hand to stop her yapping and to speak up, but before he could say what he had been bothered about, she leaned back towards Odin and placed her glass down.  "Nobody should give a shit, even if you are two guys.  Nobody should care either that he's a crown prince, if you guys love each other, it's none of their business!"  Selena argued to herself, the wine seeming to get to her.  Laslow sighed softly, a genuine smile on his face.  "Thank you, but he doesn't care for me."  

 

Odin turned to his cousin, a smirk on his face.  "You'll never know until you try.  You should show him what a real dancer can do with their moves."  Laslow blinked, slowly raising an eyebrow.  "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're implying.."  He muttered, his face growing pink when he began to think of possible things he meant.  Odin laughed slightly before muttering, "Better yet, what they can do with their thighs and ass."  Laslow stood up, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him to protest, his face red as his friends stared and tried not to laugh at him.  "Odin, I can not-!"

 

As if the situation couldn't get worse, Selena butt in with her own views on the scenario.  "Look, everyone is celebrating and drinking because of our last victory in battle.  Xander is alone in his tent, up late planning stategies.  What could be better than just giving him a little lapdance while he's drunk?  I'm sure he won't even remember it or mind later."  Laslow stayed quiet for a moment, a nervous exhale being the only response before he stood up and left, muttering, "If it'll get this off my chest, I'll do it."  As Selena and Odin cheered him on from back in their tent.

 

"How did I get myself into this mess.."  He whispered to no one but himself, dragging his feet along as his heart beat rapidly in his chest, a nervous feeling of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he stepped outside of Xander's tent, clearing his throat before calling out.  "Lord Xander?"  He asked in a shaky voice, trying to think of ways to calm himself, or better yet just turn and run away as fast as he could before he heard a reply.  "Come in, Laslow."  The mercenary paused for a moment before ducking underneath the tent flap, taking slow steps towards his lord, who sat in his own comfortable chair with papers in his lap and a bottle of alcohol beside him.  The alcohol seemed to relieve Laslow slightly as he took a deep breath and prepared for what he was going to do, and admit.

 

"Laslow, what brings you here this late at night?  I thought you were with your friends."  Xander said without looking away from his papers, sounding slightly tired.  "I was, my lord.."  He said as he took a deep breath, stepping in front of Xander and slowly removing the papers from the blonds hands, causing him to look up with his brow furrowed.  "What are you-"  Leaning forward and placing himself in Xander's now empty lap, he shifted and brushed his lips against the princes jaw.  "I had to see you..  I needed to do this."  Before the blond prince could react, his lips were met with the mercenary's, and to say the least, he was stunned.  To have anyone have the courage to do this, let alone his own retainer, his sane,  _male_ retainer was something he never imagined.  

 

Xander thought for a moment if he should do something to remove Laslow, but as he shifted closer in his lap and began swiftly moving hips, his hands did nothing but rest on his thighs.  Laslow's slender yet muscular arms moved to wrap around Xander's neck, his hands twisting into the curly locks of blond hair.  Laslow's head tilted to deepen the kiss, his teeth nipping at the royals lip.  Xander slowly began to open his mouth for the mercenary, a soft groan escaping his parting lips as Laslow's thighs wrapped around him and his hips slowly began grinding against his crotch.  The dancers hips moved back and forth for a moment against his thighs, a teasing gesture before bucking his hips up against the blonds crotch.  

 

Laslow let out soft moans as Xander trailed his hands down his thighs and gripped them briefly, their tongues tangling together in their own little dance that tasted of a lingering alcohol mixture.  The gray haired male pulled away, their tongues still connecting by a small string of saliva as he used his mercenary shirt to wrap around his waist to cover his growing arousal.  Leaning forward to give him one last kiss before climbing off his lap, he whispered against his lips something that shocked the crown prince even more than the whole encounter did itself.  "Forgive me for loving you, my Lord.."  And with that, the skilled dancer vanished, the tent flap still swaying from the breeze of Laslow rushing by it.  Little did Laslow know, as Xander held his head in his hands and let out a sigh, he hadn't had more than a sip of the alcohol that had assured Laslow be bold enough to say so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow had hoped that the events of that night would never come back, but the Gods seemed to have a different plan in mind for him when his lord Xander demands he speak to him in his private courters the next day, and what happened was beyond what he could ever dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So some of my friends and a few kind strangers have inspired me to write a part two to this! There's going to be smut, like, full on smut, so if you don't like that it's best not to read or to skip towards the ending where there will be fluff. Enjoy! (Also dedicated to my amazing boyfriend who wanted me to finish the smut. Here you go you dork.)

It was a long night for few in the kingdom of Nohr, most people either resting peacefully from the battle the previous day, or others just plain knocked out cold from the alcohol they had consumed to celebrate said victory.  But one mercenary and one prince has been kept awake that night, thoughts nagging them to stay awake even as the night slowly began to drag into early morning.  Laslow tossed and turned in his bed, sighing to himself as he looked up at the peek of his tent.   _I did it.  I confessed to Lord Xander._  Laslow thought to himself, a small smile creeping onto his face before it soon faded, a blush making its way onto his cheeks once he remembered what exactly had come before the confession.   _And...  I gave him a lapdance._

 

Laslow audibly groaned to himself, hands clapping over his face to hide his blush from the emptiness of the tent.  As he shifted and closed his eyes, he buried his face into a pillow and prayed to the Gods that, along with Xander, he would forget all that had happened after he left Selena and Odin alone that night.  It wouldn't be until the next day that he would realize, he couldn't get off so easily.

 

x  x  x

 

A long yawn escaped Laslow's mouth as he walked along the the dusty road outside of the Nohrian castle.  During that day, the army had made their way back towards castle Krakenberg, and Laslow was honestly relieved to be back in the castle and have his own room back that wasn't an airy tent, at least temporarily, until they moved out into battle again.  Although Laslow didn't get much sleep the night before after worrying so much, he started to feel like himself again.  Accidentally bumping into one of his companions as he was in another daydream, he frowned to himself and sighed slightly, disappointed he almost bowled over a lovely lady.  

 

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady, I wasn't looking.  May I ask where you were going, my sweet little dove?"  Laslow asked with a bow, his usual flirtatious attitude already back in action before he straightened himself up and saw it was his fellow retainer, Peri, a slightly confused look on her face as her vibrant pigtails bounced ever so slightly.  "Oh, Peri.  It's you, my lovely friend.  What brings you out here, I thought you'd be sparring some place else."  He said with another small yawn, slightly concerning the bloodthirsty cavalier.  The blue haired girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts, a grin on her face as she bounced a bit and showed off her ~~creepy~~  smile.  

 

"Lord Xander said he wants to see you right away, and if you refuse to come then I can have at you myself!  So please say no, I haven't been able to kill anything all day.."  She added with a pout, the mercenary letting out a forced and awkward laugh.  He shifted and turned to walk in the direction she had come from, towards the castle entrance and to go see Lord Xander.  "I'm sorry, my sweet dove, but I don't have time to die today!  Go say hello to Keaton, I'm sure he'd love to hunt with you!"  He said as he jogged away, waving to the pouting girl before she perked up and darted away, hopefully to bother the wolfskin into hunting with her.

 

Laslow shook his head slowly as he made his way into the castle, slowly walking down the halls and soon forgetting about what Peri said, brushing it off as his usual nonsense before the realization hit him, his footsteps slowing as a lump built up in his throat, anxiety seeping it.   _"Lord Xander wants to see you right away!"_ The mercenary let out a shaky breath as he turned down the hall, heading towards the princes room and praying to the Gods that it had nothing to do with their encounter the previous night.

 

 ** _He was drunk, he couldn't possibly remember what happened, right?_** He thought to himself and hoped his words were true as he reached the door to Xander's private quarters, the hallway deserted as he slowly rose his fit to knock against the door.  Maybe death by Peri wasn't such a bad idea, or way to die in this situation.  At least, it would've been better than dying by the man you loves hands because he is so ashamed of you.  Laslow glanced down sadly, tapping his feet gently on the tile before he could bring himself to knock on the door.  He did love Xander..

 

"Come in, Laslow.  I can hear you out there."  Came Xander's powerful and stern voice from behind the thick wood door, a shiver running down his spine as his hand extended to touch the door knob and open it.   _ **How could this man possibly hear me?**_ Laslow thought as he slowly stepped inside, meeting Xander's gaze from his large bed as he placed the book he was holding down, a tense atmosphere in the room as it was completely silent before the blond prince spoke.  "Laslow, come here."  The gray haired male slowly nodded, making his way over to the bed and standing in front of Xander, regretting just about every decision he had ever made in his short life.

 

"Sit down."  A small nod followed the next command, the younger male sitting down beside Xander.  The silence stayed laid out thick through the whole room, it not being broken until the blond sighed, causing Laslow to glance over at him and raise an eyebrow slowly.  "We need to talk, Laslow.  Seriously."  As more words were said, Laslow's fear increased.  Dying via Peri sounded like a very good idea at the moment.  "About what, my lord?"  Laslow spoke quietly, earning a slight glare from Xander.  

 

"You know what.  Last night, what you did.  And how neither of us were drunk."  Laslow clenched his fists against his thighs, biting his lip gently as he glanced away from his lord.  "My lord, I'm so sorry-"  "Why couldn't you say it if you thought I would remember?"  Confused, the mercenary glanced back over at Xander.  "Excuse me?"  He asked, Xander smiling slightly as he glanced back over at his retainer.  Leaning closer, Xander gently grabbed his chin and brought him into a gentle kiss, Laslow's eyes widening in shock briefly.  

 

Slowly melting into the kiss, Laslow closed his eyes and leaned forward before Xander pulled away, running his hand slowly through Laslow's gray strands of hair.  "I would've said 'I love you too'."  Laslow's jaw dropped open, small noises of confusion and protest escaping his lips as Xander chuckled, not being able to make out any actual words before Xander quickly shoved him back against the mattress, his back hitting the softness behind him before his face grew pink.  "My lord, I-"  Climbing over the flustered Laslow and straddling him, he silenced him quickly with another kiss.  

 

"You never finished what you started last night.  You left me quite bothered to take care of myself."  The blond hummed, moving his lips away from Laslow's to kiss briefly at his jaw, trailing down and leaving small kisses and nips along his neck.  Tiny noises of pleasure left Laslow's mouth, covering his lips with his hand out of embarrassment at the noises, Xander letting out a chuckle.  "My lord Xander, it isn't appropriate to-"  "You want to do this, don't you?"  Laslow was quiet briefly as his mercenary top was slipped off, his slightly baggy undershirt hanging loosely against his well toned body.

 

"Yes, Gods yes, I've wanted this for so long.."  He breathed out as Xander shifted to move, sitting up straight and pulling Laslow up into his lap.  "Then what's the problem?"  He hummed as he gently rubbed at Laslow's thighs, one hand slipping underneath his baggy shirt to teasingly run a finger over his abs.  A shiver ran down his spine as he leaned forward, hesitating to steal another kiss from the higher ranking male.  "My lord, you're a prince, and also another man.  I can not possibly destroy your reputation with this.."  He muttered worriedly, being silenced with another kiss.

 

"I can't say I'm not worried something might happen, but I also can't say I don't want to take you right here and now after so long of wanting you."  The words he had dreamed of hearing so much in his life made his growing erection throb in his tight pants, a soft groan leaving his mouth from that alone.  Xander let out a rather loud laugh, causing Laslow's face to darken more as he covered his face in shame, the princes hand reaching forward to palm at the aching member.  "Is this your first time doing something like this, my little Prince?"  Laslow almost let out a whine at the nickname, looking away before nodding slowly.  He didn't trust his voice not to give any embarrassment or arousal away.

 

"I'm surprised.  As much as you flirt, I would've guessed you've slept with many people."  A slow shake of the head made Xander raise an eyebrow as Laslow reached out to take off bit by bit of his armor, stripping his Prince of the shirt underneath it soon enough.  "I've..   _ahh_ ,"  the gray haired male let out a soft moan as Xander bucked his hips, his own growing arousal rubbing against Laslow's ass.  "I've never done it with a man..  So I haven't been on the receiving end."  "I see,"  was the simple and only reply he gained before his pants were slowly tugged off.  

 

"I'm glad to be your first then."  He hummed as he placed a gentle kiss against the others jaw, the other squirming to get him out of his clothes.  Gently rubbing his thighs and moving to grope at his ass, he pulled Laslow down into a deep kiss, nipping at his lip before slipping his tongue into the smaller males mouth.  " _ahh, lord Xander, I want you."_ Laslow groaned out softly as Xander's hands fondled his backside, his own hips grinding up to tease him.  "Patience."  He muttered against his lips before slowly pulling away, moving his hand up to gently drag his fingers against Laslow's wet lips.

 

"Suck."  Xander commanded, poking at his mouth as he shivered and obeyed, moving forward slightly and opening his mouth to take the digits.  Laslow happily took the fingers into his warm, wet mouth as he swirled his tongue around them, coating them in the slick saliva as Xander stared at him deeply.  Daring to tease the blond, Laslow moved forward to take the fingers deep into his mouth, moaning around the digits that twitched in his mouth at the response.  "That's enough."  Xander said and cleared his throat after what seemed like ages.

 

Slowly pulling away from the slick fingers, Laslow gave a prideful smirk, clearly satisfied at what he had done.  Glaring slightly, Xander reached forward and slipped off Laslow's undergarments, a satisfied sigh leaving him as his erection was freed from the tight prison of his pants.  Xander muttered something under his breath before he moved his hand back, teasingly dragging it along the tight muscle of Laslow's entrance, a needy whine leaving him as a plea without words.  Xander chuckled, slowly pushing in a finger until Laslow stiffened, not used to the feeling.  

 

"Are you alright?"  He asked as he gave him a soft kiss, slowly pushing the finger deeper when he received a warm smile.  "I'm fine..  I've done this before, to myself, but..  It's been a while."  He admitted, his face flushed pink as another finger slowly found its way in beside the first one.  Laslow slowly rolled his hips down against the fingers, letting out a soft moan as his body started to adjust to the intrusion.  " _Lord Xander-"_ "None of that 'lord' talk.  Right now, we are just us, no formalities or titles stopping anything."  The dominant male spoke, earning a tiny smile from the bottoming male.  "Xander..  I love you."  He whispered as he leaned forward for another kiss, the smile never leaving his lips.

 

"I love you too, my little prince Laslow."  "My name,  _ah,_ my name isn't Laslow.."  He admitted as a third finger caused his thighs to twitch, a soft panting escaping his mouth as he rocked his hips against the thrusting digits.  Xander rose an eyebrow curiously, his fingers slowing as he silently questioned his retainer, no, his lover.  "It's a long story, but.."  A moan cut off his speech, thighs quivering from the pleasure he was receiving just from three fingers.  "My real name is..  Inigo."  Xander's disappeared smile returned, his fingers curving to brush against 'Laslow's' prostate as he let out a cry of pleasure.  "My little Prince Inigo..  It'll take a while to get used to that."  The smaller male nodded, whining softly as Xander removed his fingers.  

 

"Are you ready?"  Laslow nodded slowly, the two switching positions so that Laslow was yet again laying underneath him, Xander stripping himself of his pants and undergarments to reveal his aching  ~~~~erection.  Laslow couldn't help but stare, slowly licking his lips.  He wanted _that_ instead of fingers in his mouth next time.  The bottoming male was snapped out of his thoughts when Xander spoke, his deep and powerful yet soothing voice making him smile softly.  "Are you ready?"  He asked as he gently gripped his hips, grinding his erection against the stretched entrance of the mercenary.  "Yes, Gods yes..  Please, Xander."  

 

The prince nodded, slowly thrusting into Laslow as he clenched around him, letting out a shaky breath as the older male bit his lip.  Laslow closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt a sharp pain of the stretch between three fingers to a mans member, he knew it would've hurt, but it also would have been worth it in the end.  "My prince, are you alright?"  Laslow opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Xander, reaching out and pulling him down into a kiss as he rocked his hips slowly, wrapping his legs around Xander's waist and pressing down farther against his erection, a muffled moan and cry leaving his lips as the tip brushed over his prostate, Xander's lips curling into a smirk as he slowly began to grind his hips into that spot.

 

The lewd moans and cries that left Laslow's beautiful mouth were music to Xander's ears as his tight entrance clenched around him, slowly pulling back to thrust back into the tight heat.  "Gods,  _yes."_ Laslow moaned out as the thrusts went from slow and careful, to soon rough and almost uncaring.  The bed rocked underneath the two males as the lewd pleasured noises and the sound of skin against skin echoed in the bed chambers, Laslow tightly squeezing Xander's neck and leaving small trails of kisses there as he moaned and let out muffled cries from the thrusts, his hips rocking in time to meet the powerful movements of the dominating male.  

 

" _Xander, I can't..  I can't,"_ Laslow repeated over and over, speaking his own little chant as his orgasm neared, Xander not much far behind.  "Laslow..  I'm close."  He almost growled as he let out groans and soft moans, the mere sight of the beautiful dancer underneath him almost enough to make him orgasm right then and there.  Laslow nodded, his own quiet way of saying the same thing as his body twitched, the pleasure too much before he saw stars, both males reaching their orgasms at nearly the same times.  Laslow let out a long, shaky breath as his orgasm finally hit, the sticky white substance splattering onto his own stomach.  Normally, he would've cringed and went to wash it off, but as his lovers hot seed spilled into his stretched entrance, he didn't care.  All that mattered was what has happening right then and there.

 

Xander rode out his own orgasm with a few weak thrusts, slowly pulling out with a grunt from both of the two, the sticky substance slowly oozing from between Laslow's spread legs.  Xander let out an awkward chuckle as he laid curled up beside him, putting the smaller into a hug as he cuddled him close to his chest.  "Sorry about that.."  "It's fine..  I'll wash it all off later."  Both seemed tired as they cuddled close together, Laslow closing his eyes briefly before speaking.  "So..  You love me too, huh.."  Xander cleared his throat, slowly nodding before he heard a soft sobbing underneath him.  Becoming alert and concerned, Xander pulled away and began to ask Laslow if he was alright or if he had hurt him.  "No..  I'm just..  Incredibly happy."  He said with a small smile, wiping away his tears as Xander sighed out of relief.  "Laslow- well, Inigo.."  Xander started to speak, the smaller male looking up at him with a brow raised.  "I have to ask you something."  He thought for a moment before nodding slowly, cuddling back up to the blond as he curled up under the blankets.  "Once the war is all over..  Even if we have to run away and do it, or even if people are against us, Inigo, my prince, I want you to marry me."  Again, tears filled his eyes as he cuddled up to the person he left safe with, the person he loved and the one he never wanted to let go.  The one he would spend his life with.  "Of course, Xander.."  And as he said those few words, both smiled, and as they cuddled together and slept in each others arms, nothing in the world could have made either of them happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finished that! I apologize if the ending seemed rushed, it was 2am when I finished this and I had to wake up early in the morning, but I didn't want to sleep without finishing this first. And holy shit as I'm rereading this I just realized how terrible I am at smut and how embarrassing this is, someone end me. Honestly, I started this just thinking I would write some short smut and end it, but I'm thinking of possibly making another chapter for an epilogue. Possibly Laslow and Xander with Soleil and Siegbert being their young children, Laslow staying behind after the war to be 'queen' of Nohr, or possibly Xander going with Laslow back to Ylisse and leaving the throne to one of his other siblings. I don't really know at the moment, I'm going to take a day or so and have some friends and others give me opinions. Anyways, this is currently done until I think of what I should do, and I hope it was enjoyed by anyone reading it! Thank you all for your kind feedback and for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that! Finally got to making a drabble for one of my favorite gay FE pairings. Depending on the feedback I get for this, I /may/ make another chapter with full on smut.


End file.
